Escape
by Smartie6
Summary: What happens if your marriage just gets boring? Can a newspaper article help? R/R please


**A/N: So I was sitting at my computer & this song popped up on my Itunes and I just had to write a story on it. The song is Escape (The Pina Colada Song) by Rupert Holmes and I know, I purposely didn't put all the lyrics (italics) in. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimers: If I owned a billion dollar book franchise, would I be writing on here…No. I don't own and of the characters or the song.**

_I was tired of my lady,_

_We'd been together to long._

_Like a worn out recording,_

_Of a favorite song._

_So while she lay there sleepin',_

_I read the paper in bed._

It was an early Sunday morning in September, and Ronald Weasley lay in bed reading The Daily Prophet. He glanced up from an article about the Chudley Cannons, to look over at his sleeping wife. He loved Hermione; he really did, with all his heart. However, he couldn't help notice how boring their relationship had become. Everyday the same routine: get up, get ready, get kids up, get kids ready and fed, drop kids off, go to work, come home, fix dinner, get kids, eat, put kids to bed, kiss goodnight and then off to sleep. The same thing almost everyday could really make your life dull.

Sure, he knew that it wouldn't be like being a teenager forever, but still… He took his gaze off his sleeping wife and turned his attention back to the paper. An article in the personal columns caught his eye, it read…

_If you like pina colada's_

_And getting' caught in the rain._

_If you're not into yoga,_

_If you have half a brain._

_If you like makin' love at midnight,_

_In the dunes on the cape._

_Then I'm the love that you've looked for,_

_Write to me and escape._

Ron looked over at Hermione, but didn't really register anything. He wasn't going to cheat on Hermione, no; he just thought maybe he could find a "friend" to have an adventure with. Possibly put some bun back into his idle life.

Slowly, he climbed out of bed, grabbed his wand and summoned a quill and some parchment from the den area. Taking one last glance at Hermione, he started to write;

_Yes I like pina coladas,_

_And getting' caught in the rain._

_I'm not much into health food,_

_I am into champagne._

_I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon,_

_And cut through all this red tape._

_At a bar called O'Malley's._

_Where we'll plan our escape._

The next night, Ron stood inside O'Malley's pub on the out skirts of muggle London. He kept telling himself that it was for the purpose of meeting a complete stranger that he was in the muggle world, and that it was had nothing to do with not getting caught by Hermione. He had told her he was going to have a drink with some of the boys and she said she had an errand to run, so it was no big deal. However, as eight o'clock rolled around, he became as nervous as a teenager. She said she would be wearing a copper dress, so he looked at the entrance and waited. No more than five minutes later he saw her.

_So I waited with high hopes,_

_And she walked in the place._

_I knew her smile in an instant,_

_I knew the curve of her face._

He knew her as soon as she stepped into the pub. It was a face he had seen thousand's of time before. It was the face of a woman he loved but had not seen in years.

_It was my own lovely lady,_

_And she said "aw its you."_

_Then we laughed for a moment,_

_And I said, "I never knew."_

It was Hermione, his own beautiful wife. He had not seen her like this in years. Her hair combed out into her natural curls, make-up done nicely and in a copper, knee-length dress and matching heels.

She spotted him from the entrance; he had never seen her smile brighter. Half running, she crossed the pub in a few strides. Reaching him she pulled him into a fierce hug. Whey they pulled apart they both started to laugh and Ron spoke.

"I never knew," he said.

_That you like pina coladas,_

_And getting' caught in the rain._

_And the feel of the ocean,_

_And the taste of champagne._

_If you like makin' love at midnight,_

_In the dunes on the cape._

_You're the lady I've looked for,_

_Come with me and escape._

They talked a little while and head a couple of drinks then decided to return home for the night. Stepping down an alleyway, Hermione grabbed her wand to apparate home, but Ron seized her wrist. She looked up confused, but her wonderment ceased when he kissed her. He put all he could into that kiss and knew she felt it. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her hands entangled themselves in his hair. He broke the kiss, resulting in a grumble from Hermione. Laughing, he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"How about we get to that makin' love at midnight part, eh?"

He pulled back and smirked. His wife's eyes had a look of want and she grinned. Not another word was spoken as Hermione grabbed his wrist and with a "pop!" they were gone.

_If you like pina coladas……._

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Ehh?**

**Reviews are entirely lovely.**

**-Smartie6**


End file.
